Naoko Takahashi
|romaji = Takahashi Naoko |gender = Female |birth = April 7 |zodiac = Aries |height = 165cm / 5'4 |weight = 56 kg |bloodtype = AB- |hair = Light brown |eye = Hazel brown |age = 26 |nationality = Japanese |likes = Teaching, light music |dislikes = Violence |events participated = Criminal Life Killing Game |execution = ??? |fate = ??? |status = Alive |sexuality = Heterosexual |relatives = Jin Takahashi (Grandfather) Marisa Takahashi (Younger sister) Mina Takahashi (Youngest sister) |affiliation = Hope's Peak Academy (Former) Future Foundation (Former) |voice = Asami Sanada |debut = Danganronpa: Despair Reformation Academy |creator = |weakness = ?}} is a character in the fanfiction story Danganronpa: Despair Reformation Academy. She is an alumna from Hope's Peak Academy abducted and trapped by its rogue AI caretaker Akagi inside the Despair Reformation Academy for Criminals to forcefully make her watch the events of the Criminal Life Killing Game, after participating in two other killing games prior. During her time at Hope's Peak Academy, Naoko used to be the . After she graduated, her title was updated to . During her time in the outside world, she used to be a member of the Future Foundation's 10th Division before its collapse, witnessing the Final Killing Game being broadcasted live in a monitor outside the headquarters. Appearance Naoko's stature and body is described to as average, much to her chagrin. She has light brown-colored hair that flows until above her waist, with a few bangs sticking out on her forehead. She has two large locks of hair on the sides of her head, both of which are long enough to reach down to her chest. Naoko wears rounded glasses under her hazel brown eyes, which men describe as bewitching. She usually wears a beige yellow dress accompanied with a black belt on her waist. Her dress extends on to her kneecaps. Underneath, she wears a white t-shirt that is slightly visible due to the v-neck style of the dress. A red, heart-shaped pendant is worn on her neck. Personality Naoko is level-headed and calm most of the time. But most of all, she is air-headed. She is good-willed and does not desire violence, but kindess. Though she radiates warmth and care, she has a downside. Similar to Monosaru becoming Monojinn, Naoko becomes a devil when her patience is tested to the limit. However, very few individuals have seen her in this state. Nonetheless, she is very approachable. Underneath her friendly mask, she hides a cunning and deadly intelligence that can forge numerous schemes that particularly goes in her favor. Naoko dismisses this however, calling it a downside of being too smart. Naoko is very professional when it comes to her job. She is a dedicated tutor and is willing to teach anyone who is having a problem understanding something. Additionally, she despises people who don't pay attention to her when she is speaking, so people want to avoid that most of the time. She is noted for her eccentric sense for fashion. Talent and Abilities Naoko's capabilities as the has been recognized internationally for her weird and unorthodox fashion of teaching her students. Even at just 12 years of age, Naoko exhibited incredible intelligence and knowledge far beyond of her age. Her deceased grandfather Jin noted that she could read a 500-page book about Algebra in one sitting and she would still understand all of the topics within it. As the , Naoko is able to understand all subjects that she would teach to her students. That includes English, Mathematics, Geometry, History, other languages and many more. Her vast knowledge and way of teaching may trick people into thinking she is hard-headed and cynical, but in reality she is just serious about her work. Deduction Skills Naoko's intelligence gives her observation and deduction skills that go unnoticed by her students and peers. Her mind can formulate plans, deductions and numerous explanations resulting from her observation, in which she combines with her intuition, which becomes valid reasoning. It is noted that no student in the Criminal Life Killing Game is able to match her level of deduction and IQ, with the exceptions of Adrian Schmidt, Kokoro Seishin and Harley Johnson, all of which can only barely contend with her level of brilliance. She is one of the most intelligent participants in the Criminal Life Killing Game, and if not, the most intelligent among all of them. "Copycat" This is what Naoko considers to be her special ability. After just observing an Ultimate Talent of another individual for at least 10 hours- maximum is a day- Naoko can perfectly and flawlessly replicate the said talent which she can freely take advantage of at urgent situations. She stores these said talents in the talent archive ''inside her mind, which she can bring out at any time. The disadvantage is, Naoko gets extremely fatigued after using a copied talent for more than 3 hours. Her talent, , is the result of a prototype version of this ability, which she copied out of desire to be a teacher like his grandfather, Jin Takahashi, who was an excellent English teacher back in his early days. If Naoko was not decided to be given the title of , Hope's Peak Academy would have given her the talent '''Ultimate Copycat'. Trivia * Naoko's faceclaim is Sawako Yamanaka from K-ON! Sawako-sensei is the author's second favorite character after Tsumugi Kotobuki who is best girl. * One of the killing games she witnessed was a killing game she was directly involved in. She refuses to tell what she experienced if she was to be questioned by someone. Navigation Category:Criminal Life Killing Game Category:Danganronpa: Despair Reformation Academy